


Drinking to numb the pain

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is upset Sammy is in Hell and all he can do is mourn and cheat on Lisa. He goes to a bar and cheats on her with a bartender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking to numb the pain

Dean looked up over the bar. He had been drinking all night. He was not going to stop now. It hurt all he could think of was Sammy. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Sam and Adam falling into the hole. Every other weekend he would kiss Lisa goodbye and head off two or three towns away to Adam's bar. Yes he knew the irony of it. He stroked the bottle of beer. Beer just was not cutting it tonight. So he ordered a bottle of whiskey. Rhonda the pretty bartender came down to his end. 

"Come on Dean you know it is twice as much here as the liquor store across the street. Why don't you save your money and just buy a few bottles and drink them in your room at the motel. " She smiled but poured his drink anyway. She knew she might get in trouble but she hated to take advantage of people. 

Dean winked at her and pulled out his bill fold. It was filled with hundreds. Rhonda was a small brunette with lots of curves in the right places. Rhonda looked at Dean and took pity on him. She knew his story. In the last year when he got drunk he would say things when she helped him to his room. Which was the motel attached to Adam's bar. Dean would talk about Sam then Rhonda would cut him off and take him to his room. She only got to see him twice a month. He would stay for the weekend and leave. 

 

Dean pulled his hand through his hair and started peeling the label off the bottle of the whiskey. Why couldn't of been him. He would gladly be in the cage as long as he knew Sammy was safe. He felt the tears come down his face. He looked around the bar as he wiped the tears away. The whiskey felt good sliding down his throat burned but it numbed the pain. He looked up as he emptied another shot glass. He would prefer to drink it from the bottle but Rhonda did not allow that. He smiled a little. Rhonda was a pistol. She put up with him. And most of the time would carry him back to his room. He kissed her once but she slugged him in the gut. So he never tried that again. 

 

Rhonda was watching him. It was time to close it down. Dean helped her shoo everyone out and he even help wipe down the bar. He seemed sober tonight which was surprising after how much he had drank. He asked her if she would be a doll and get him some whiskey from across the street. He gave her a few hundreds and walked in the direction of his room. Rhonda figured why go out when she knew she could just grab a few bottles from her store room. She would pocket the rest.

This was not the first time he made her go on a liquor run. Probably would not be the last either. She went to the store room which she looked around . Good thing she owned the place. She took twp bottle of whiskey and pulled two shot glasses. She decided she was sick of seeing him and not indulging in what she knew would be a good time. She had not got to have a good time since her late hubby got himself killed. Of course that was Adam. 

She sashayed to his room swaying her hips to the music she heard playing in his room. He was playing Kansas again. Why did he like that damn song so much. It must have been Sam's favorite. Oh well she mumbled to herself as she knocked and she heard him say come in.

Dean must have just came out of the shower he was wrapped in a towel. He looked all kinds of sexy. She put the bottle down and poured them drinks.

"You usually do not stay." He said taking the drink. And downing it. It was smooth. It was the private stock. He knew she did not go to that damn liquor store. She had gotten the good stuff. He put down his glass and poured another. 

"You are usually to drunk anyway to enjoy my company." She said downing hers.

He went to the door and closed and locked it. 

"Lets stop pretending we both want the same thing." Dean said and pulled her to him kissing her deeply. She raked her fingers on his back. It kind of hurt but felt good. He moaned and ripped off his towel. He lead her toward the bed. He took her clothes off as they went. She was naked by the time they got to the bed. He kissed and nibbled down her body. He kissed his way to her core she moaned. 

She then flipped him over and returned the favor kissing down him. She sucked him until he could not stand it and had to have her. He entered her from behind and gripped down on her pretty little hips. Until they both Released. They kept at it all night. 

 

In the morning Rhonda was gone. And he drank the rest of the whiskey. He left on Sunday morning to return to Lisa. He would continue this until a few months later when Sammy would show up and he did not need to drink himself silly.


End file.
